


113. voice

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-B [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby likes Blake's voice.





	113. voice

"Good, keep doing that."

Blake's voice rumbles out and into Ruby's ears, making her shiver. She rolls her hips, hands braced on Blake's stomach. Sweat trails down the back of her shoulderblade, and she shakes her hair out of her eyes.

"There you go."

Blake moves with her, hands smoothing over Ruby's thighs, her ass, moving inwards to her hips. Her golden eyes don't leave Ruby's. She keeps talking, keeps... keeps praising Ruby.

"Clench for me." Ruby squeezes her internal muscles tight around Blake, and her breath catches in her throat when Blake moans. "Good, Ruby, fuck."

Ruby does it again, and again, picking up the pace. She wants to feel Blake come inside her. Blake whines, her head tilting back, murmuring words of appreciation, of love. Ruby rides her hard and fast, wanting it. Wanting everything.

When she feels a starburst inside herself, Ruby drops one hand between her legs, rubbing until she comes soon after Blake. They slow, then halt, both breathing heavy.

One of Blake's eyes creak open, closed when she came, and she studies Ruby's face. "Are you okay?"

It's been about a year and a half that they've been dating, and figured they could probably stop using condoms. Ruby will use barriers with Weiss if they get there any time soon, but with Blake, she doesn't. Not as of tonight, anyway.

"Um," Ruby stretches out her arms, squirming a little and deciding how she feels about this. "I might still wanna use condoms sometimes. This is... messy."

"But you're okay?" Blake pushes gently, opening her other eye.

"Yup." Ruby leans down for a kiss, then darts into the bathroom to clean up a little.

When she gets back, Blake's laying on her side, phone in hand.

"Are you messaging Weiss?" Ruby teases. She doesn't expect Blake to pause, looking up at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Just about a news article," Blake says. "I wouldn't...."

"I know," Ruby says, climbing into bed behind her. "Put the other woman away and come cuddle me."

Blake puts her phone back onto the bedside table, and rolls over to curl around Ruby.

"You're happy," Blake murmurs, once they've both cooled off and started to doze a little.

"Yeah," Ruby says, hit by the wonder of it all. "I am. Really, really happy."

Blake mumbles something that might be _good_ , and they fall asleep.


End file.
